


Lisdoonvarna

by The_Shame_Basement



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Folk Music, M/M, Middle Ages, Multi, Polyamory, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:01:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25230568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shame_Basement/pseuds/The_Shame_Basement
Summary: The tale of Prince Diedrich Strider and his faithful knight, Sir Karkat Blood-Eye, and their long and passionate rivalry with Prince Eridan Ampora and Sir David Whitlock.Soundtrack included.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas, Dirk Strider/Karkat Vantas, Eridan Ampora/Dave Strider, Eridan Ampora/Dave Strider/Dirk Strider/Karkat Vantas, Eridan Ampora/Dirk Strider
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7
Collections: Polyswap Presents 2020





	Lisdoonvarna

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sartorially](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sartorially/gifts).



[ Someone draws a bow across the strings of a viol, testing a few notes before starting to play. ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N3IVQz2UCBo)

“Come, my lovers, come a-ley

O’er the brambles and through the bracken, 

I know a castle far away 

On the road to Lisdoonvarna 

A prince there lived, in towers grey

With hair of gold and eyes of fire

His heart was cold as stone, they say

On the road to Lisdoonvarna

Then, one morning, he spied a traveler walking on the road below

A stranger, come to seek his fortune on the road to Lisdoonvarna 

The stranger wore a scarlet tunic– it set his stony heart aglow

Out he ran through the castle gates, onto the road to Lisdoonvarna

The prince, he took him as his knight

Gave him armor, a blood-red shield

And a weapon, sharp and swift and bright

On the road to Lisdoonvarna

Then rode a prince with violet eyes

On a stallion, pale as cream

And a knight with white hair at his side

On the road to Lisdoonvarna

The princes started an endless wager, to see which one of the knights they’d made

Would best the other in song and chivalry, on the road to Lisdoonvarna

They sent their men into a duel, but neither one would raise his blade

They’d lain together the evening prior, on the road to Lisdoonvarna

  
  


Each knight went to his prince’s side

Knelt and kissed a gilded hand

And begged e’er to leave their love alive

On the road to Lisdoonvarna

And so the princes made amends

Loved their men as they loved each other

And that is where their story ends

On the road to Lisdoonvarna

So come together, my lovers three, and we all shall journey through mist and cold

To find the castle that guards four gravestones, on the road to Lisdoonvarna

There, a haven our own we’ll find, and we’ll love like princes and men of old

Four souls to hasten the chill away, along the road to Lisdoonvarna.”

**Author's Note:**

> more is on its way!!!


End file.
